Slytherin Angels
by Princess Raven
Summary: Draco's sisters Juliet and Paige come home and turn Draco's life upside down. Juliet and Paige decide to transfer to Hogwarts and Draco must deal with Paige's problems and Juliet's secrets. Please read & review.
1. Surprise guests

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and his posse. I only own Juliet, Paige, and Kylie.  
  
Author's note: This takes place in Harry's third year  
  
Draco Malfoy stared out of the dark dusty window in his room. The maids were not allowed to come in his room. He had made sure of it. A lot had changed since his father had went into Azkaban. His mother and father had gotten divorced. He no longer was allowed to get away with what ever he wanted. Although he was his father's favorite child his mother would always favor his sisters, Juliet and Paige. His father sent his sisters away to boarding school a few years ago. In fact the last time he saw them was the day they started school at Crystalon, another British wizarding school, they had the option of full year schooling. His father didn't seem to like Paige and Juliet too much. Juliet had a tendency to buck the system. Paige was sick and always needed special care. Draco didn't like to think about his sisters. To him they didn't exist. They hadn't been around for the past four years when they started school. He learned not to think about them.  
  
" Draco?" a voice said through the door.  
  
" Yes, mum?" he answered not really caring what she wanted to say.  
  
" It is breakfast. Come downstairs." She answered slowly opening the door.  
  
" I don't care. I am not hungry." Draco answered coldly knowing this would hurt his mother. Narcissa didn't seem to notice his tone of voice. Her thoughts were obviously on something else entirely.  
  
" Draco, I expect you downstairs in fifteen minutes. I have someone downstairs I would like you to meet. Two people I would like you to see. Don't disobey me, Draco." Narcissa said as she left the dark room and headed down a long spiral staircase.  
  
Draco shuttered at the thought of the people downstairs waiting to meet him. Last time he had visitors, it was mother trying to cheer him up by hiring a muggle clown person. It had cheered him up though to see the clown run in fear of his life from the house. Draco was punished two weeks for that one though. He finally gave up. He closed the door to his room and headed down the long spiral staircase to the kitchen. His mother and Kylie the servant's daughter were in the kitchen drinking tea. " Draco your guests are in the parlor," Narcissa answered not bothering to look at Draco. Draco noticed Kylie get up from her chair at the table. Kylie was Draco's friend at the manor but at school they did not talk or even acknowledge each other because Kylie was a Gryffindor.  
  
Too bad she had to go all Gryffindor on us. Draco thought. Kylie was actually a fairly decent person once you got past the fact that she was Gryffindor. Draco shook his head. He didn't want Kylie to realize he was thinking of her. Draco swore Kylie could read minds even though he couldn't prove it. Kylie looked at Draco and smiled. She obviously knew who was in the other room. Draco liked her smile. It went well with her deep purple eyes and her long auburn hair. Draco continued on to the parlor. He slowly opened the door to find that it was pitch black except for a small corner by the arm chair where a small oil lamp was lit. Oh no, he thought. It can't be.  
  
A/N: So what do you think? My friend, Jaime *cough* said the chapters didn't have good endings. So I tried a cliff hanger. So there, Jaime. Please review. 


	2. Allergic to Light

Disclaimer: As I said earlier, I don't own Harry Potter and friends.  
  
A/N: Third year.  
  
Draco stared his mouth opened at the two figures standing by the oil lamp. The figure standing had shoulder length blonde hair and a long green cloak which complemented her emerald eyes. The sitting figure had long blonde hair and deep gray eyes. She was wearing a long black cloak and veil. In fact every part of her body was covered except her face. Paige and Juliet. Draco gulped. He had not seen them in almost four years.  
  
" Well little brother are you going to say anything to your sisters?" the standing girl asked. Juliet. She ran over and grabbed Draco and hugged him. Draco pulled back. He hadn't seen Juliet in so long. She had certainly changed. She was tall, taller than Narcissa. The Juliet he knew would have never hugged anyone. Juliet was tough and kept to herself. She never showed emotions especially not around her parents. Juliet was colder than Draco himself. At least she used to be. Paige stood up and walked towards them. Draco could still make out her pale face even with the poor light. Paige was very pale due to the fact that she was never exposed to more than an oil lamp's worth of light. Paige was allergic to light. A condition where the person would break out in blisters and sore and die from exposure to the sunlight. They first found out about Paige's condition when she was playing in the garden ten years ago with Juliet. She came running into the house screaming in pain. Her face and hands were covered in blisters. She hardly looked human. Draco shuddered at the thought of that. Paige didn't say anything to Draco. Draco stared at her. It was unlike Paige to keep quiet. It was as if Juliet and Paige had switched places.  
  
A/N: I know this chapter is really short. The next chapter will be longer. I promise. Its just that am trying to keep up with three stories and my algebra homework at the same time. Doesn't work. The next chapter will be up in a few days. 


End file.
